vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Malori Crowett
Summary WARNING: This profile contains spoilers for Mage & Demon Queen. Do not continue reading unless you're either not interested in, or caught up with the story. Malori Crowett is a girl who comes from a small village in the Main Kingdom, who, after traumatic but inspiring experiences as a child, became a student at The Adventurer's Academy, and quickly climbed the ranks to be its best student. She had a motive to this, however. She joined the Academy and became a great mage to meet the feared Demon Queen Velverosa...only to try and win her heart and hand in marriage. Malori spends most of her time trying to plan ways to beat the Demon Queen and win her hand in marriage, getting into various amounts of trouble on the way. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Malori Crowett Origin: Mage & Demon Queen Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Mage, Rank 1 Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Explosion Manipulation (Explosion is her highest leveled spell, at level 10), Immortality (Type 4, capable of reviving back at the cathedral as long as she has the money. Not combat applicable), Healing with mana and health potions, Stealth Mastery (Has a stealth level of five, followed Cerik through the Academy without him noticing), Electricity Manipulation (Shown here), Magic, Forcefield Creation (Partly shown here), can also create full body forcefields), Air Manipulation, Paper Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can purposefully increase her speed with Haste, while stats such as Speed, Resist and Cast Speed can increase or decrease depending on her mood), Flight (Shown here, Weapon Creation (Shown here), Earth Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Used this alongside her earth manipulation spell to trap the Demon Queen), Power Mimicry (Quickly learned and could copy Velverosa's weapon creation and binding spell with little exposure to them), Empathic Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Only applicable on demons or monsters of similar nature, Malori, due to being a Demon Charmer, is capable of passively making demons feel more at ease with her and generally like her. She's also able to command them and tell them what to do, such as when she told a demon army to drop their weapons) Attack Potency: Wall level (Slightly inferior to the Demon Queen Velverosa, who is capable of doing this with her casual attacks) Speed: Unkown, possibly Superhuman (Could react to and is comparable to Velverosa, who can blitz professional adventurers with ease) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human (Could lift Velverosa, much to the Demon Queen's surprise) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Can take hits from Velverosa and her generals, who should be comparable to her. As a child she took minimal injuries from rubble falling on her) Stamina: Above Average (Potions give her a boost in stamina, and can engage in continuous combat with the Demon Queen, studied for three days and three nights straight) Range: Tens of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Several health and mana potions Intelligence: Gifted (Is the top ranking student in the Adventurer's Academy, which houses the best mages in the world, is an extremely higher level than most of her classmates, can copy spells with very little exposure to them, and is capable of fighting with the Demon Queen, a skilled army leader, and her generals, something which could give even professional adventurers difficulty) Weaknesses: Has to rely on money for her resurrection to work, can have her emotions cloud her judgement, doesn't know how to control her mind manipulation, can be single minded when it comes to Velverosa Notable Attacks/Techniques: Blade Storm: A technique that she copies from Velverosa, Malori takes a bit of time to cast this spell before she can use it in combat. She creates giant swords, created via electricity, and unleashed them forward onto her opponent, with the biggest of swords easily being as tall as her. Weapon Creation: Another technique that Malori copies from Velverosa, shes able to cast a mix of anti-magic and elemental magic to form swords made out of electricity that she can safely wield. Malori herself admitted it’s a difficult technique to execute, and with these swords she faced Velverosa in sword combat. Binding Magic: Yet another technique copied from the Demon Queen, a band of magical energy forms around the opponent’s wrists, locking them into place and leaving them helpless. The spell only lasts for 5 seconds. Ice Prison: Malori forms a cage of ice around an opponent before freezing them in a block of ice. Velverosa could only escape due to her affinity for heat and fire. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Mage & Demon Queen Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Students Category:Orphans Category:Tragic Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Immortals Category:Stealth Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Paper Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Comedy Characters Category:Healers Category:Healing Users